Pein and Konan: The Rainy Days are the Hardest
by Secret Sheik
Summary: Pein and Konan have a moment on a rainy day. Nagato reflects on his true thoughts and his sole ambition. Pein/Konan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks to all the Pein/Konan fans out there, this is for you!

* * *

Pein and Konan: The rainy days are the hardest

* * *

Konan watched the sky as Pein released his hold on the clouds, the harsh rain returning in full force as his chakra dwindled from the sky. She hated the rain. Paper couldn't survive long under the harsh downpour, turning to a pulpy mush under its incessant pounding. Despite her dislike, the rain was a part of him, he was a part of her, and she could never hate the rain for too long. When it rained, it made her think of him.

"Pein, let's go." She called out to him softly, hoping he had the sense not to stay out in the rain all night long as he often did. What did he think about when he looked up to the sky like that? She remembered long ago, how they had agreed that the sky cried for those who couldn't. It was still a strange, abstract concept.

"Not yet." He stayed on the ledge, still in deep concentration after their surprise visit from Uchiha Madara. The Kyuubi was still at large and the man was growing impatient. They all were. All too soon, the sealing statue would grow unstable and the ritual would no longer be usable. The bijuu might even break free from their bonds inside the statue, and then where would that lead? Only complete, unhindered destruction could result if they didn't complete their goal. That wasn't the plan. It was Pein's goal to use the bijuu as weapons of war, methods of persuasion when the usual tactics failed.

"Pein..." Konan hesitated, but he couldn't stay out there all night. She reached out her hand tentatively, only to have him swat it away with irritation.

"Not yet."

"When, if not now?"

His eyes scanned the gray clouds, so similar to his steely eyes, wondering if ever were a time to return to the dry interior of the complex. "Never."

She sighed, edging closer out from beneath the rocky shelter, moving to his side in complete disregard of the rain that pelted down on her from above. True, she hated the rain, but she hated watching him sit here getting wet much more. Her steps were quiet, and he didn't even notice her approach, thinking she had let him stay out for once. His breath faltered slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning over him so the rain could no longer soak through.

He looked up at her with irritation. "What are you doing?"

Her body didn't shift in the slightest, herself a sort of makeshift shelter. "If you won't come in from the rain, then I will protect you."

Ridiculous. "Fine." He rose abruptly, knowing he would get nowhere with this. She staggered backwards, caught off guard by his sudden movement but recovered in time to follow him. His drenched cloak clung to his body tightly, hanging low and dripping all across the floor as he moved to the bathroom. He hung his cloak just outside the room, grabbing a towel to dry his fiery hair. With one last flick of his head, scattering drops of water all over the small room, he placed the towel on the rack and stared coldly back at her. She stared back with no remorse, only a blank look gracing her features. His eyes didn't divert from hers, and his low voice was the only sound heard over the rain. "Konan... Why do you do this every time?"

Her icy glare shot across the room. "You're acting like a child."

"I am not!" He grimaced slightly, turning his back on her, his hand brushing back his wet hair as he fumed to himself. The stress was getting to him. How could it not? Members were dropping like flies, the Kyuubi was so horribly elusive, hope was nowhere to be found. Of course he was acting like an idiot, of course he was being unreasonable. He was desperate, he needed an answer, just something, ANYTHING that would be useful.

"Pein, stop pacing, you look ridiculous."

He didn't even realize he had started pacing, the stress had caused him to blind himself to even his own actions. His steely gaze turned sharp as a knife as he glared back at her. "Shut up."

She scoffed. "Me? I'm not the one spewing nonsense."

"Please, Konan." He ran his hand through his hair again, one habit she knew all too well. She knew he was stressed, worried about the organization. Possibly worried about Itachi, now that the final battle with his brother had come to pass. Maybe he knew just as well as she did that Itachi would not come back. Kisame was in battle as well, and who knew what would pass during that fight. At the very least, they would lose one more member today. What plans did Madara have for the young Sasuke? Whatever it was, it was enough to make Pein nervous.

"Relax, Pein. There is no need for concern."

"No need?" His Rin'negan whirled violently, its circling being the only thing that ever betrayed his true emotions. "We have every right to be concerned. If Itachi doesn't come back... we will only have five members! Five! And Kisame... I'm worried about him. He's vital to our plans. If he dies as well, we won't even have an organization."

"Pein has never lost a battle." She stepped to him cautiously, hoping to placate him. "Why can't you trust yourself when I trust you so?" Her face edged ever closer to his, her cold blue eyes staring unafraid into silver.

The corners of his mouth turned down sharply. "It's not a matter of trusting my own ability. Even I can do nothing if the bijuu break out of their seals. If that happens..."

She shook her head lightly. "It won't happen."

He was unconvinced. "But if it does..."

She silenced him by putting a finger on his mouth. "I trust you. I will follow you. What more assurance does a god need from his angel?"

His frown deepened and he pulled away from her touch, shrugging her off as he grabbed another towel from the bathroom, drying the rest of his body off. He needed to think. What would they do? To his people, he was a god. Even to her, he might be. Pein may have never lost a battle, but that was only part of himself, the part that only won outer physical battles. Inside he was broken, empty, a fighting shell that couldn't even cry anymore. True, he could get irritated and lose hope, maybe even hold anger, but even those feelings were subtle and used only in her presence. That person he used to be... Nagato. It wasn't him anymore. Pein had never lost a battle, but Nagato had lost every single one.

He remembered those times. Those times when they were still small and weak, before fate had turned him into a near-god, playing judgment with his pawns on the chessboard of life. Even his more powerful pieces had been captured, leaving him with only a handful. White was starting to gain ground on black, moving one of its pawns to the black side intent on becoming a second queen. This couldn't happen, it was too much, and he as the horribly immobile king could do little.

Her shoulder brushed against his as she leaned towards the hook on the wall, hanging her own cloak up to dry alongside his. The almost imperceptible touch caused the hair on his arms to stand on end, goosebumps prickling from the cold, the wet, and a bit of something else. She reached up, fitting the inside of the collar to the large hook, her warm breath just faintly reaching his bare skin, the soft fishnet on her arm just barely glancing him. Underneath the fishnet was a tiny black camisole, soaked just as thoroughly as the rest of her clothing. Her skin felt cold and clammy against his own numbed skin, and he shivered uncontrollably as the chill permeated his core.

The paper flower that had laid so crisply folded in her hair dropped to the ground in a soggy lump, its soft thud the only sound that dared come between them. Pein reached down for it, holding it out in his hand as he inspected it carefully, though his eyes never left hers. He reached out with his other hand, brushing the fallen locks out of her eyes gently and speaking quietly. "Why, Konan? Why do you follow me so? You know I only lead us to our deaths."

She put her hand to his cheek reassuringly. "Death or not, I will follow you. I would go nowhere else, and if I must follow you even to Hell, I would do so."

His lips pursed into a small frown. "You should leave and live your life while you have the chance."

Her hand tensed against his face as her eyes narrowed. "There is no life I would have that does not have you in it. I will follow you, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

He withdrew from her grasp, his gaze darkening. "You deserve better. I have nothing for you anymore."

"Don't be stupid," she chided, facing him with her chin held high. "I have you. I don't need anything else you think you ought to provide. Don't you understand? All I need is your path to follow."

He sighed, eyes softening as his frown faded. "What if I needed more from you?"

Her head tilted casually, a slight nod following the motion. "All I have to give is yours." She hesitated, smiling slyly. "But all you have to give... is it mine as well?"

His brow raised subtly, intrigued by the question. "All I have is myself."

"Then I will take it." Before he could react, her hand slid up his jaw line, pulling him closer as her lips sought out his, softly brushing up against them before furthering the pressure. She could feel the chill of his skin as her hand lingered on the side of his neck, trailing along a sensitive point as she felt him respond to her kiss. The sudden warmth of skin on skin sent shivers down her spine, the former chill in her body replaced by a small glow.

When she released him, his half lidded eyes scanned her curiously. This was so unexpected. For a long time, there had been tension, certainly. She was female, after all. He had thought himself better than a mere man, beyond desire, not needing love or respect. Wasn't he a god? Did a god not require emotions, not need humans by his side, not need anything as long as he had his divine will? He was not a god, he was just a man, a man who thought he could do right by his people by playing god. What of her? Though he was not a god, she would always be his angel. "Konan, I-" He was silenced again by her finger on his lips.

"No. No more. No more god talk, no more business. Forget about it for now."

He smiled ever so slightly as she drew back her hand. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

She seemed intrigued, and looked up at him slowly. "No? What, then? No more angel talk either?"

He chuckled deeply, his hand idly brushing her shoulder. "God or not, you're still my angel. I am just a man." His hand drifted up her neck, his eyes admiring the pale, soft skin as he trailed along it. He spoke softer, barely a whisper. "Just a man who loves his angel." His hand pulled her neck closer as he kissed along the other side of her neck, lingering as his warm breath heated her icy skin.

She didn't need words as she responded to his touch, the shiver down her spine becoming more and more distracting. He smiled when she shivered visibly, his intent gaze burning with a look she had never seen in him before. What was it? Desire? A cold, feral hunger for her, something she found herself uncontrollably wishing to return in kind. Her stomach twisted in a knot as he returned to her neck, brushing his lips lightly against her sensitive skin, his fingers drifting down her shoulder. His other hand touched her hip lightly, and when she didn't pull away, he snaked his arm around her slender waist, pulling her close enough to feel the heat of his body.

The chill, wet sensation on their bodies was soon replaced by a damp warmth as they pulled close to each other. He couldn't help but wonder why he loved her so. Perhaps it didn't matter. Her long wet hair clung to the back of her neck and he brushed it aside hastily, replacing it with his warm hand, sending another shiver through both of them. Who was she that she could elicit such a reaction from him? His lips met hers in a sudden crash, his mind reeling at the new surge of emotion bursting through him. What was she, this person that made him so desperate?

She rose slightly in his heated embrace, neck angling to meet him halfway in their clash, the instant mingling of warmth helping her forget the cold liquid dripping down her skin. Her warm hands drifted to his chest, feeling the damp cling of his fishnet shirt. The chilled muscles beneath her touch quivered slightly in response to her, his shiver making her gut clench. Who was he that she could be so helplessly devoted to him? Her hand daringly moved beneath the shirt, stroking the skin underneath, feeling the change as her heat slid up his side. What was it about him that invoked such a strong desire to touch him, to get a reaction out of him?

A surge of energy welled up from within him, and he vaguely recalled the emotion of lust, long forgotten in his store of lost emotions. Lost until now, at least. Just when he thought he had expelled such things from his memory, she did something amazing or amusing that kept his cold heart in check. Her touch warmed both body and soul, soothing the monster within that threatened to consume his being, reminding him why he no longer wished to be a god. No god could ever feel what he felt now, and he didn't envy deities in the least. What could they boast of that the love of a woman could not outdo? Immortality? It was useless without thought, without feeling, without love. Power? All the power in the world could never turn the true heart of a woman to love. Money? Of course not. No amount of money could buy love. Ridiculous. He wouldn't be a god, he would only be himself. It was he that Konan loved, and there would be no other he would rather be right now.

Konan glanced up at him cautiously, taking a risk. "Nagato?"

That name he hadn't heard in years... It used to be that he couldn't stand it when she called him by his former name, but this time... Maybe now he would allow it. A small smile graced his face as he nodded, concentrating and shifting his body back to his original form, the body of the dark haired Nagato. Only with her was he ever comfortable showing this to. None of the other members had seen it except for Madara, but that had been years ago. "Yes, Konan?" He touched her face gently, showing that he didn't mind what she had called him.

She sighed contentedly, smiling back at him. "That's better."

He nuzzled against her neck, speaking softly. "Only for you."

Her hand threaded through his long black hair, smiling against his neck as he stayed close. "Then stay this way when we are together, because it is only you that I can love."

He kissed up her neck slowly, never loosening his tight grip on her slender form. "I will."

* * *

A/N: Whew! This couple is my favorite. There might be ONE more chapter yet, so hang in there. It might take a while, to be honest. Dang this is a hot couple. I want to do more... Well, it will have to wait until next time, seeya then.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I read the first chapter again. Whew, I blushed, I think! Hope you're ready for some more fluff, because that's pretty much all this story is about! (Well, there is a plot, but I kinda like to ignore that little matter and bring on the fluff...) For reference, when Pein is in the Nagato body, I will refer to him as Nagato. The summoner body is Dein, and anyone else is Pein. Whew. Having six bodies can be tough. Oh. ONE MORE THING! This contains a lemon, sorta. Not very graphic, most of it is implied. I'm more of a lime person. Heh. Limey-man! ..never mind.

**Last warning. Avert your eyes if you don't like sexual situations. Seriously, go away. Now.**

* * *

Her lips drifted up to his again, lost in the world away from their own for but a short moment, reveling in the brief intensity. His body tensed slightly and she looked up to meet his eyes, but he was glancing sideways as a familiar set of plant-like jaws morphed up from the floor. He seemed to want to ignore Zetsu, wishing to start again where they were interrupted and tell him to fuck off, but she was polite enough to question the man scathingly.

"Zetsu... do you mind?"

The two toned man in question seemed to be deciding between a shocked look and a confused one. He didn't recognize the body of Nagato, and he kept his business short. "Forgive me, Konan-sama. I just needed to tell Leader about the fight..."

Nagato's Rin'negan eyes finally glanced up at him, spinning with irritation. "Tell me now. Just be quick about it."

His eyes widened slightly, not sure whether to be shocked by the fact that the cold, impassive leader was here being intimate with Konan or confused by the new body. He stuck with keeping it to strictly business. "Itachi lost. Sasuke passed out and is now in the custody of Madara."

"I figured so. Is that all?"

"Yes... Leader-sama." he averted his gaze politely in a formal nod.

"Then you are dismissed, and don't interrupt again unless it's important." He watched as Zetsu shifted through the ground again, leaving things the way they had been before. His eyes drifted back to Konan's, and both could see the troubled thoughts running through their minds. "So he's dead after all. What will we do now...?" His hand ran through her hair idly as he stared at nothing in particular, his face next to hers. There was no good solution to their problem.

She held him close reassuringly. "Relax. He died honorably, and he moved another piece within our reach in the process. Madara is now in a very promising situation. Perhaps the younger brother will prove useful."

He sighed softly, running a hand down her back. "Our own black pawn has crossed the board to become a second queen, capturing the elusive white knight in a stalemate... Yet, we still need to watch their pawns, they too can be tricky."

"Such a dangerous game." She pulled away slowly, looking up at him. "Perhaps it is time that you allowed our original queen some movement on the board."

He frowned down at her. "If you go out onto the field, I'm going with you."

"I know. But now is the time to take matters into our own hands. Time is running out."

He paused, then leaned close enough to speak seductively in her ear. "Surely it could at least wait until tomorrow?"

She blushed, knowing what he was getting at. Her arms went around his neck as she put her forehead against his, smiling slyly. "It's possible." With a flick of her hand, she took off his slashed hitai-ate and planted a kiss on his damp forehead, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Before you do anything else, though..." Her hands slipped under the edge of his fish net shirt. "You can't stay wet all night." She slipped the stretchy material off him gently, hanging it along with her own netting on a hook next to the hanging cloaks, shaking out her long wet hair.

His steely gray eyes followed her every move, glancing to the pale skin on her newly exposed shoulder. He slipped up behind her while her back was turned, moving his hand under her shirt daringly, speaking with his chin buried in her neck. "Neither can you." His warm fingers traced her cold bare skin gently, his lips kissing her shoulder.

She froze where she stood, in mid-reach after hanging the shirt up on the hook. Her raised hand drifted up behind her to touch the side of his face fondly as she leaned into his touch. As she allowed herself to relax again, he succeeded in removing her damp camisole, tossing it to the side carelessly. He allowed her a small token of revenge by doing the same for him, watching as she ran her fingers down his bare chest. His eyelashes brushed against her cheek as he leaned to kiss down the smooth plane of her chest, all the way to the top of her pale blue bra. With a sly grin, she shoved him gently in the opposite direction, leading him back to their room as his eyebrows rose with interest.

When she shoved him down on the bed and laid on top of him, he couldn't help but make a remark. "A little feisty today?"

She bit his neck roughly to show exactly what her intentions were. "Of course. The queen is a far more aggressive piece, you know." Her eyes turned to meet his in a challenging gaze, not giving in to his usual superiority. This time she wanted to be the one that called the shots, whether he liked it or not. Although, maybe he would actually enjoy being dominated for once. Perhaps she would take his ego down a few notches by showing him exactly what she was capable of.

He tried to gain leverage and take back the higher ground, but she pinned him mercilessly by the shoulders, smirking at his indignant expression. She gazed down at his face, unmarked by the piercings that his false bodies held. The form of Nagato was left unaltered, only changing with age, allowing his handsome face to be admired without distraction. Admire it she did, tracing the lines of his strong jaw with her finger, stopping at his lips while she remained thoughtful. Such a handsome face, and yet always looking so sad or angry. Tonight, though, all she saw was a blank but peaceful look, calmed by her actions and words. She never wanted to see him any other way.

He leaned up as much as he could with her hands pinning him down, trying to kiss her again but she smirked down at him as she leaned just out of his reach, his disappointed expression almost making her laugh. She put her forehead against his, pushing his head back down as she kissed him passionately, not letting him have any other movement. Something about his compromising position stirred up her emotions, the latent burning desire she had always held back valiantly. For so many years she had put off her feelings, tossing them aside in favor of the mission and business. Every gentle touch she gave him was an expression of how sick of this she was, her unspoken argument making her point as moved against him. Those years of pent up sexual frustration and lack of emotional output seemed to explode in this one moment between them.

Her hands drifted down his chest, finally allowing him some freedom. He instantly took the opportunity, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down roughly so she was fully on top of him. He kissed her in a hurried manner, wanting to touch her, wanting to feel these held back emotions in any way possible. In a quick motion, he gained his leverage against her and flipped her onto her back, pausing only long enough to get rid of any clothing separating him from her entire form. Her soft skin felt so good against his, he just couldn't stop his hands going down along her thighs, his mouth lost somewhere on hers.

Everything about him was overwhelming. Years of staring at each other without coming to terms with what they felt had finally caught up with them, all this pretending to be what they weren't, trying to be a god and an angel when all they were was two humans desperately needing love. He pinned her down forcefully as he claimed her, biting her neck fiercely as he took what little innocence she had. She was still untouched, even after all this time, but he wasn't exactly surprised. Anyone that would have tried anything with her would have first had to get through him- which was impossible- and then get through her- which was even more impossible. Only he could have taken this from her, and her soft, content sigh told him that she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She had no qualms about not keeping silent. She wanted him to know how this made her feel, she wanted him to know that this was what she had always wanted from him. He needed this from her, and she needed it from him, it was no secret that they couldn't live without each other. Even her sudden motion when the pleasure reached its highest peak spoke volumes about what they had been suffering through for so long, never knowing exactly what they needed until the height of climax slapped their faces and brought them to reality.

As they came down from the exhilaration, he laid his head on her shoulder, resting with his hands clasped tightly in hers. His whirling eyes met hers in a heated glance, wide and glazed by the sudden rupture of emotion. He seemed calm and peaceful as they both relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Whew! This really IS a hot couple. Dang. I think I nearly fainted there for a minute. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: -twitch- -dies- Ok people: SEX. Now that I have your attention, do not read this if you do not like sexual situations. I mean it. Go away. Leave. Do it. Also, I do not own Naruto. How moronic can you people be, seriously? Gawd.

* * *

Her pale blue eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim light floating in through the window. The sky was overcast like always, and the misty glow lit the room slowly. She rolled over and watched the light slowly glint on Nagato's long black hair, unbound and hanging over his shoulders in a silky wave. Edging just a bit closer, she ran her fingers through the long strands, her forehead against his as she listened to his quiet breathing. His gray eyes slowly opened, the wide rings contracting as he slipped into awareness, watching her watch him.

Nothing passed between them for a long moment, the simple silence saying enough. The cold desperation in his eyes shone vividly even in the shaded room, his uncertain gaze unnerving her. He had never been one to hold so much raw emotion, but perhaps their clash had finally unlocked his last restraints on his feelings. She knew he dreaded the following days and yet craved them, the unforeseen relationship between them undoubtedly about to grow stronger. Thunder crashed outside as the storm's intensity increased, the low rumble shaking the compound and making the small bedside lamp jingle with vibrations. Every so often a bolt of lightning would light up the room, casting an eerie glow on his deep ebony hair. In this light it seemed almost a blue-black, gleaming ghostly in the dark.

He was the first to move, his gray eyes growing as tempestuous as the sky in the background, reaching over and putting a finger on her lower lip, still confused about what had happened. They had crossed the line. It was too late to go back. There was nothing that could be said anymore. It had been done, though neither regretted any of it. Their connection was deep and unbroken, the spiritual bond between them stronger than ever before. Why did he feel so content in the midst of this chaos? What was it that kept him feeling like there was nothing to fear anymore? No, this couldn't be right. Something felt off about the scene. Well, no, of course this wasn't right. Itachi was dead, and Madara had the younger brother contained who knew where, something just felt a little odd.

She leaned closer, her eyes reflecting his concern. "I don't trust Madara."

"Neither do I." He paused before looking down with frustration. "Do you think he'll attack without our consent?"

"Most likely. He is the leader, after all..."

He scoffed coldly. "If we had just sent in Hidan and Kakuzu to get the Ichibi like I had suggested, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know, he should have listened to us. At least they succeeded."

"Think about it, though... Sasori the poison user ended up being put up against the medic nin. Deidara fought that copy nin, capable of long distance genjutsu as well as anticipating his attacks. Deidara's advantage was in being unpredictable, but... somehow they were both pitted against the foes that could match them the best. Something isn't adding up."

She paused, then stared back with wide eyes. "Do you suppose he did this on purpose?"

He tried to come up with some other explanation for this but was left with only one thought in mind. "I think he may have. It might be that he planned this from the start, using our members as a distraction while he went through with his own plans in the meantime. But why? Why would he kill us off? Does he want..." He paused suddenly, his eyes going wide. "He wants the bijuu for himself."

She looked puzzled. "But why would he create an organization just to kill everyone off? That... wait. No, he didn't have the power to control the Kyuubi when he first assembled Akatsuki, but maybe he has grown stronger and now can handle the bijuu. If that is the case..."

"He no longer needs us." He sat up with a start, tossing on his clothes as he headed towards the closet. "We have to go. Now. He knows we're here. If he gets back and we're the only ones left alive..."

She rose just as hastily, shifting on her own clothes and grabbing essentials. "We would be easy prey if he truly can control the bijuu. But we can't abandon Amegakure just like that..."

He looked just as hesitant but shook his head slowly. "If we stay here, he would destroy the country even if we were dead. He might do it out of spite. But if we run, he might not destroy the country to try to get us back. If we're desperate enough to leave, we're desperate enough to ignore an attack. He won't bother."

"I suppose running would be the only way to save the village, then... But what if other countries attack in our absence?"

He sighed heavily, turning to look at her with a weary gaze. "As much as I hate doing this... we must leave Amegakure to its own devices. Our shinobi are skilled enough to ward off the other nations, unless they all attack at once. I will make a few clones to keep up appearances."

She paused in her hasty packing long enough to meet his eyes with a troubled gaze. "And what will we do after we leave? What are we going to do about Madara?"

He paused for an absurdly long time, not wanting to say that he didn't know, not wanting to admit that he didn't have some kind of plan. It was true, though. There had been little planning for such a turn of events, and he had to admit it. "Konan... I don't know."

Her gaze returned to her packing after a moment. "What about Zetsu?"

"He's loyal only to himself. If Madara makes him do something unreasonable, he will leave. If that happens, we may be able to sway him back to our side. Until then... we'll have to see. Kisame, though... he may be loyal to Madara simply because of the trash he's been spewing about overthrowing the old Mizukage and taking over the land of mist." He paused long enough to close his pack roughly. "He may end up dead before he can even realize Madara's true intentions. I hate to say it, but we have to leave him on his own as well."

"You must be desperate, to abandon Zetsu..." She rose slowly, pacing quietly to his side. "Whatever happens, I will follow you."

His steely eyes turned to watch her carefully before nodding. "I know. Whatever happens, we can't lose each other."

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled slightly and followed him to the tall terrace, the small jutting rock overlooking the entire city. From here they could see the land all around them, the pipes and metal of Amegakure glinting in the morning light. Few rays of sun ever escaped the perpetually overcast sky, but just as they exited, a small glint escaped and fell on their heads, lighting them in a golden aura. It was almost as if they truly were deities, lost on top of their outpost as the world moved beneath them. However, gods never worried about death, never had to run for their lives. Nor did they love, and Nagato supposed that the sacrifice was worth it.

As they jumped from roof to roof, he wasn't completely sure where they were going. It didn't really matter. Away from here was all he had in mind. Even so, it would be a good plan to have something in mind. Kumogakure... the village hidden in the clouds. After the capture of the two-tailed jinchuuriki, the country had been exceedingly gracious to his fellow Akatsuki members, thankful for ridding them of the menace. If they needed a place to lay low, that would be the only recourse. Not only was the country in their debt, but they were also at odds with Konoha. If Madara succeeded in bringing down the village, it was possible that a few words would be all Nagato would need to convince them to aid in a second takeover. With a supposed god on their side, they may get overconfident but this would be better than nothing.

At the edge of Amegakure's border, Nagato turned to her abruptly, his cloak fluttering in the wind. "Konan..."

His worried gaze was so unlike him, so peculiar, she couldn't help but stop in her tracks, her own concern seeping through her carefully cultivated impassiveness. "What's wrong?"

His lips pursed briefly in thought, his eyes flitting around, watching her features before he spoke with a low tone. "If something happens to me..."

She cut him off with a defiant shout. "No! Don't talk like that, we can't-"

"Please, Konan." Though he didn't speak nearly as loud as she had, his words had a definite sense of power about them and silenced her immediately. "This is important. If something happens to me, go to Kumogakure alone. Wait for me there. If I don't come back..." He paused to see if she would defy his words again but his cold tone had only caused her to stare blankly at the ground. "Join up with the ninjas there. It would mean abandoning Akatsuki, but with things the way they are... there is no Akatsuki anyway. Please promise me... promise that you won't look back."

She finally met his eyes and a look of unguarded sadness clouded her eyes. "I can't make that promise."

His brow furrowed slightly. "I just want to have a plan if we get separated. By now our enemies surely know that our true weakness is each other. They'll try and isolate us. Just promise that you'll go on to Kumogakure if you escape. I'll come back..." He tilted her chin up to meet her gaze resolutely. "I'll do everything I can to come back for you. It's a promise."

Her tough resolve finally faltered and she nodded solemnly. "If you promise to do everything you can to return to my side... then I promise to meet you there."

* * *

They paused for the night in the middle of nowhere, in a seedy little town in a neutral country. Even here people trembled at the sight of black cloaks with red clouds. This was a small town but they both knew it was the site of several organized crime business dealings, though they were hardly concerned for their safety. They were the remains of Akatsuki, after all, and no one in their right mind would even look at them sideways. Even so, nothing felt right about the landscape and Konan insisted they move on to the next town. Though he wanted very much to just plop down where he was and sleep anyway, he also felt the sense of foreboding about this town. After a little internal deliberation, he decided to trust her instincts and set camp in a cave just near the border to the country of lightning. It would be several days before they would reach the actual village of Kumogakure, but getting into the country itself would be a start.

A sharp, cold wind blew from the north, signaling the start of autumn. The last waves of heat from summer were starting to fade away slowly, replaced by the slight chill of northern winds. His frigid hands formed a few quick hand seals outside the cave they had camped in, sealing it against the winds as well as hiding their presence. The icy wind could never compare to the deep chill he felt in his soul, the clutching emptiness rising from the tension of the past few days. As soon as the seals were complete, his shining gray eyes scanned the back of the cave where she sat tensely against the cold stone wall. She seemed so vulnerable, though he knew just how strong she could be. However, her paper shield could do little to cover her heart, and he knew just as surely as she did that they were even now living on borrowed time.

He felt he should say something, anything to make her stop looking at the floor like that. "Are you warm enough?"

She paused for a long moment before shaking her head slowly, still not looking up. "No. Maybe I shouldn't have insisted we leave the village."

His hands slowly relaxed from a poised tiger seal and flexed experimentally, his eyes darting over every little crease, his mind deep in thought even as he responded simply. "No need to apologize. I sensed the same thing you did. Whatever it was, there was something wrong about that place. You did what you thought was right."

"I hadn't considered that autumn might come so quickly up here." She shivered even though her thick cloak was stopping the majority of the cold. The woman had never liked the cold too much, especially after all those years of being cold and hungry on the streets when they were children. He was feeling the chill just as keenly as she was, but he strongly suspected that both of them were suffering from much worse things than mere temperature. His long, lithe hands clenched slowly as he halted his inner thoughts, rising and pacing casually towards the back of the cave. Briefly, he considered sitting across from her but when he saw her clutch herself tighter and shiver again, he instead sat beside her.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders possessively, holding her as firmly as he was trying to hold his sanity. He loosened his arm from his cloak and draped it around both of them, holding her close enough to share heat. "The farther north we travel, the quicker it will come."

Though he spoke nonchalantly, she couldn't help the slight tremble inside her from happening just by hearing his deep voice and feeling his warm body beside her. She still wasn't accustomed to such proximity with him, but she would be lying if she said she disliked it. Without a sound, she leaned into his warmth, eyes half lidded in comfort. "Do you suppose that he will know where we intend to go?"

"No, unless someone has the guts to report our passing through villages. Even so, I sent several clones through many other villages in all directions, so our precise destination should be unknown. I will still be cautious, though. He is not to be underestimated." He took a moment to admire the way the waning light of the landscape glinted off her deep blue hair, the subtle colors changing every so often. In a way, he was so overly protective of her. Not just because she was his partner. Not just because she was his childhood friend. Not even because she was his impromptu lover. Something else twitched at the back of his mind, though he couldn't tell what it was.

She surprised him by leaning even closer, resting on his chest as she looked up at him, her nose only an inch away. "I don't want to think about that anymore."

He paused, watching how her pale blue eyes shone with the orange dusky light from the cave's entrance. Even scared and unsure, she was still beautiful, still a work of art. He sighed lightly, his hand slowly combing through her long navy locks, wondering again at that odd sensation tugging at the back of his head. Every time she looked at him that way, searching for answers in his gaze, sent that peculiar clutching sensation into his gut. "Then let's not think of it. If all we have is right now, then right now is all we should think of."

Without much preamble, he pulled her over until she was on his lap, entranced by the soft yellow and orange glow lighting the pale contours of her face. Once again the nagging thought in his mind didn't leave him alone even as another nagging thought was telling him to do all kinds of things to her, to touch every inch and find out what made her cry with pleasure. Perhaps it was the utter mystery of it all, or maybe the thrill of doing something new. No, with anyone else this would be nothing. He wouldn't have even come this far if it had been anyone else. She was different. She was Konan. She was his.

He felt a surge of possessiveness clutch at his stomach like a vise, urging him into guarding her to the point of obsession, never wanting to let her go. His iron will fought against the throbbing ache, his fingers gently sliding to her face, wanting to take his time. Last time had been rushed, each wanting the other to the point of full abandon. This time he wanted to prolong the act, wanted to see just how long he could last against his own instincts. It was a sick sort of challenge he was setting for himself, he supposed, but in the end he had her interests in mind. Overriding his need for a challenge was his need to please her, to make her feel just as fulfilled as he did. Ever so slowly he kissed the side of her neck, drawing out the small actions in a painfully delicious way, teasing her to the point of sending goosebumps all along exposed skin.

It was like a slow torment to hold himself back, to test the edge of his limits. In the past he had tested the edges of his other physical and mental limits, but nothing had ever made him feel this way. Nothing could ever compare to the sheer delight he found in seeing just how much he could do with her. Even as part of himself fought the urge to just fuck her senseless and be done with it, he couldn't hold back forever. No, he would let his body have what it wanted, but he would draw it out as long as he possibly could.

He found it even harder to resist once she started to respond to his light touch, arching her back ever so slightly as she bit his neck fiercely, leaving her mark. Though the world outside was in such great turmoil, somehow they found it so easy to slip into the easy world they created internally with just a few glances, just one light touch to pause time and hold off whatever worries might come. She grabbed his neck roughly and kissed him with an intensity he never knew she had. It was all he could do to respond to her intensity with his own before he was as caught in the moment as she was.

She still clung to him roughly, obsessed with his touch and his scent, addicted to him the moment she first saw him, his mere presence the only thing that kept her sane. Yes, they were probably doomed to die, maybe not even together, but right now it didn't matter. Now was the time to savor, to delight in what little time they had. She couldn't stop her wandering hands from slipping under his shirt to run against heated skin, couldn't stop herself from arching so sensuously under his grip. Even as he removed her cloak, exposing her skin to the chilly air, she barely felt the drop in temperature as the rising heat between them filled the space. It was slowly becoming too warm even as the dropping sun brought the heat with it, and she barely missed the absence of the rest of her clothing. Even as she relieved him of his own clothing, the steady puffs of vapor from their mouths was all that would indicate the true temperature around them.

They paused for only a moment, the cloudy vapor the only thing obscuring their gaze, rising slowly into the darkness. The last light of the sun suddenly glinted at the edge of her eyes and it was then that he could define that peculiar surge from before. It was then he knew that he loved her.

* * *

A/N: Well... yeah I'm gonna continue the lemon in the next part. Why? Well... I just need to work on it a lot since I'm so NOT used to writing these things. Gotta give me a little space!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG I almost forgot about this story! Again, disclaimer. I do not own and this fic contains SEX. Well... as usual it's not graphic but hey. Go on, shoo if you don't like it. I'll wait. Summoner body is Dein, just to remind you all.

* * *

His steely eyes glinted in the light as the last rays glimmered over the foliage. The silence was palpable, suddenly broken by the fall of rain around them. Deep thunder echoed in the expanse of the cavern, reflecting the thrum of his heart. Every drop was a drop of his life's blood, every beat of water on stone was the trickling away of his life, days gone by, minutes and seconds, months, weeks, years, hours, even these long, frozen moments with her. Which one would be the last? It was a morbid thought in the midst of so much content pleasure, but he was simply that type of man. The sky seemed to know his every thought, respond to every idea or notion, the storm waxing or waning with every change of mood. This rain was only steady now, softly falling as his mind relaxed. Only with her could he be so calm, even if he always put on a show of relaxation for others. No, this was his true self, the one that only she could see.

She leaned closer, almost hesitantly because she sensed his initial confusion. Did he feel it too? This wasn't just some crude physical attraction, something born only of being in close proximity for so long and getting frustrated. What exactly was this? Could this be the elusive concept of love that everyone went on about? No, this was deeper than just a notion, this went beyond feeling, beyond ridiculous words or notions. It was a connection of the soul, running on more than physical or mental ties. When their lips met, it wasn't truly a meeting but a reconnecting. As her hand trailed down his chest, it felt like it was meant to stay there, and every time they parted, it left a gaping emptiness behind.

Every tiny tracing of his hands down her spine left her shivering despite the rising heat, his usually icy eyes suddenly burning with inner fire. She found her gaze inextricably drawn to his, gazing through a half lidded haze into his intense stare. Her hands ran up his bare chest, sliding to meet at his neck, her head bending forward to leave a small bite at his collar bone. He reached up as well, touching whatever he could reach, memorizing each curve of his lover's body, ringed eyes calculatingly approving. His hands trailed down her thighs, glancing up at her sharply, wondering if that small smirk on her face was reflecting his own or merely responding.

She knew he was trying to keep from simply grabbing her and having his own way. The smirk on her face was at his expense, now that she knew what he was thinking. She leaned closer, nearly touching his body with her own but not quite, taunting him mercilessly. Her lips hovered close to his own, then his neck, then shoulder, but only ghosted across, not giving him the contact he desired. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the odd behavior but he kept still, his curiosity overcoming his other urges. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she trailed her nails down his sides, smirking at the revelation that he was actually ticklish there. When she finally allowed her body to graze his, it was a slow, lingering touch, teasing yet completely satisfying.

His head fell back, absorbing the feel of their skin meeting, eyes half closed with concentration. Her hand went to his head, leaning him just a little to bite his neck softly, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He grew more and more impatient, wanting to feel that sense of completion, that sense of finality. Yet it wasn't final until it truly was, this old song and dance an ongoing dirge until that final day. His rhythm struck a crescendo as he finally couldn't take it anymore, pinning her to the ground beneath him. She gasped slightly at the feel of cold stone underneath her, though his heat above quickly drowned it out. His hand locked with hers, clinging tightly to her, looking into her eyes before he claimed her again. This time he didn't feel so rushed, the initial surge of lust clouded over with true affection.

She arched beneath him, gripping tight as he set an easy pace. He found himself obsessed by the feel of her skin, the puffs of clouded breath that passed between them. Her soft features looked so fair under the strain of pleasure, nearly looking the angel she pretended to be. To him, that's as she was, his only love and his angel, guarding him as he guarded her, saving him as he saved her. Whether or not a man should fall in love with an angel wasn't a question to him, they had already gone so far beyond that. Crossing lines was his lifestyle, overcoming limitations was their only survival tactic.

He gripped her tighter as the pressure became unbearable, letting go just as she did the same. When the movement stopped and time stilled again, he kissed her softly as her breathing slowed. As the air around them chilled, he grabbed their cloaks and laid one under her, the other over both of them, watching her eyes as they darted to his. Deep in her eyes, he could see the stars reflected in her gaze, listening to the soft beating of her heart as he watched those stars spin. Here in the night, there weren't two but rather just one, connected by ties that went even beyond love, whatever that other point may have been. It didn't matter what it was called. Maybe whatever they had even transcended the need for words, the need for any explanation at all.

* * *

Cold, hazy fog drifted across the grass as they exited the cave in the morning, though they were more attracted to the smell of smoke in the distance. When they found the source, they stopped suddenly to see the village they had almost stopped in spread out in complete ruin. From the looks of it, the entire village had been burned to the ground with a katon jutsu.

Konan stepped back hesitantly, eyes darting around, taking in the damage. "Definitely Madara's work."

He crouched low, surveying the land along with her, touching the soil hesitantly. "It seems our instincts were right. Fortunately he lost our trail after this village. We need to keep moving, though. We're too close to stop, we have to keep going even if we need rest. He won't be too far behind if he has any hunch where we're going."

She nodded turning away from the scene. "Nothing wrong with being too careful."

After a moment of contemplation, he returned to her side and formed a hand seal, shifting into the aspect of Yahiko. If something should happen... "No, nothing wrong with that at all."

She watched him for a moment after he transformed, wondering why he did that. It was probably to protect the other aspects, or at least to use Yahiko's powers. Whatever it was, she followed after him when he darted away, both rushing through the forest as fast as they dared. Would they be accepted in the cloud village? Probably. What about the border? No, that was easily breeched, they were top ranking ninjas after all. What about Madara? There was a question left unanswered, but maybe it had no answer yet. Maybe it would come in time.

He stopped suddenly and she nearly ran head-first into his back, abruptly landing just inches away. Before she could ask, he held up his hand, whispering low. "It's him."

She also kept her voice low, eyes widening slightly. "How...?"

"He was probably suspicious when we didn't turn up in that village."

She tensed next to him, that surge of chakra all too familiar. After a moment both of them turned around to see Madara, leaning against a tree and twirling a kunai in his fingers, still wearing that ridiculous orange mask. The man even had the gall to still be in his full Akatsuki garb, his posture suggesting smug satisfaction. Only Pein knew at the time that another of his bodies, the summoner, had trailed a parallel path to theirs and had been in waiting, just in case. Madara seemed a bit confused when Pein smirked knowingly, watching as that smug posture turned to ready as the summoned chameleon demon suddenly lurched through the forest. When Dein appeared out of the forest, Madara jumped back and surveyed Pein with a chuckle.

"Looks like even I have moments of miscalculation," he mused. Before he could retaliate, Pein looked behind him and nodded significantly at Konan.

"Go on ahead. Let them know we're coming."

She hesitated. "I can fight too."

He shook his head. "You know why I can't allow that. Please... Let Yahiko do one last favor for us."

After a long moment of contemplation, she nodded assent. "Then keep your promise, as I will keep mine." With one last wry smile, she dashed off into the deep woods, leaving him to Madara. A distraction, he would have called it. However, she would have called it a sacrifice.

* * *

This place... she hadn't been here in so long. Despite the interesting scenery, she couldn't get her mind off of him. Was he alright? Did he live through that battle? No, she understood why he didn't want her to fight back there. With only two of his aspects present, he would have surely lost the battle and she would have died. Had Nagato appeared and tried to fight? That... no, she couldn't consider that.

The Raikage watched her with a heavy gaze, his curious brown eyes studying her, asking question after question. What was she doing here? She was a former Akatsuki member, seeking refuge. Where was her partner? She didn't know but suspected the worst. Did she want to join their shinobi ranks? Of course, and she would even help them if they wanted to kill Madara.

Later, when she sat in her quarters, newly obtained cloud headband around her neck, she watched the sky as rain started to fall. He should have been here by now. To think he always got after everyone else for being late, she thought with a wry smile. Still, he was late. Had he lost, then? No, no she couldn't think about that but... Still, she felt something drop in her stomach. Somehow she knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Her hands clenched. Something just didn't feel right, and she knew all too well to trust her instincts...


	5. Chapter 5

Two years. It had been two long years since she had last seen her partner. She did her missions as she was told, she did whatever chores or other idiotic requests the village set to her, but her true mission still wasn't completed. He promised... he was so late... Was he even still alive? He had to be, or else she would have felt it. She had heard the rumors. Madara was dead. Why, then, didn't he come back? Was he captured somewhere, awaiting execution? No, he wouldn't let that happen.

She fidgeted with her headband briefly before rising from her chair, still looking out the window. Even though she had been here for two years, few people knew anything about her except that she would always look out the window when it rained. Today was no exception, though today she had one more desire. She edged out of her small apartment, skirting the halls out to the exit, feeling the cold, clear rain fall upon her skin. Though the sky was an angry gray and the rain pelted her harshly, she walked out along the lengthy rope bridge into the forest, not caring that she was already soaked to the bone. Short, scraggly trees surrounded the rocky land, not nearly as tall as the enormous trees back home. Yes, that was still her home. It would always be her home.

With a sigh, she collapsed in the middle of the woods, laying on her back as the icy rain fell down on her. She stretched out her hands, feeling the wet drops one by one, her lips cold as more fell upon them. For just a moment it was like he was here with her again, the rain falling down all around them, eclipsed by the warmth of his body. Her lips parted slightly, remembering. It felt so real, it even felt like the rain had stopped where his body would be, the heat felt real. Then, suddenly, warm lips found her own, kissing her gently. She knew it. He was here. When he let up, her eyes opened slowly, meeting gray rings looking down at her with unguarded love.

"Found you."

She smiled, her hand meeting his cheek briefly. "...found me." Her hand went to his neck, pulling him down to lay on top, kissing him without reserve. His hand tangled with her free one, desperate to feel her touch again, missing her warmth after so long. He couldn't stop roaming her body with his hands, kissing her lips with full abandon, revering her form like never before. Hell, he never expected to live through these two years. Though he regretted it, he finally let loose for air, caught in her gaze. She smiled, finger tracing his lip absently. "You're late."

He touched his forehead to hers briefly. "I am, but Madara was a bit too stubborn. You've heard the rumors months ago, I'm sure. That was only a front, we worked together to fake his death so we could fight one on one without the interference from other villages. I only took so long because I wanted to make sure... I wanted to know he was dead, by my own hands. I wanted... to keep you safe."

Her fingers went through his dark hair, brushing it out of his entrancing eyes. "There's no need for that anymore. We have what we need now."

His eyes were searching, questioning. "But what now? What about our plans, our dreams? What will we do?"

She responded quietly, pulling him down to lay on her chest. "If what we desire would end up with one of us dead, I would sooner forget those plans and dreams. We must make new plans, come up with our new desires."

"...I want nothing else than this."

Her lips quirked in a small smile, fingers running through his hair idly. "Nothing else than this is what we have now. Let us finally be content with only this."

He nodded, twining his fingers around hers tighter. "I am content."

* * *

A/N: I've been stressing on this page over and over trying to come up with an ending but then I realized that I simply HAD to stop because this IS a good ending, despite only typing barely two pages. Sorry if you expected more, but I find this ending to be more suited to my intentions for this fic.


End file.
